hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010)
30 Days of Night: Dark Days is a 2010 American horror film based on the comic book miniseries of the same name. It was directed by and written by Ben Ketai, alongside co-writer Steve Niles. It is a sequel to the 2007 film, 30 Days of Night. It’s been a year since the Alaskan town of Barrow's population was decimated by vampires during its annual month long polar night. Riddled with grief over the death of her husband, bound by nightmares and void of all emotions beyond hate and sorrow, Stella(Kiele Sanchez) has spent the past months traveling the world, trying to convince others that vampires exist. Constantly feeling as though she is being hunted, Stella is well aware the impending threat on her life, the death of Eben having taken from her ability to feel emotions, leaving her feeling cold and empty inside. Following instructions from a man named Dane, she eventually ends up in Los Angeles. One night, while giving a lecture to an audience of people with whom she hopes to convince that vampires exist and aware that they attend when she speaks, she activates overhead ultraviolet lamps that incinerate several of the vampires in the audience in front of the humans. She is quickly arrested and harassed by a man named Agent Norris who she learns is one of the human followers of the vampires, placed to keep their activities covered up. After they release her from custody she returns to her hotel to find three people waiting for her: Paul (Rhys Coiro), Amber (Diora Baird) and Todd (Harold Perrineau), who had been sent by Dane to collect her in order to hunt down the vampire queen Lilith, whom they are convinced once out of the way, the vampires will fall into dormancy as she is responsible for their every move and for keeping them hidden. When Stella asks if she is responsible for the incident at Barrow and is notified that she was, she is taken to meet Dane (Ben Cotton) and is shocked to discover that he too is a vampire, though due to a superficially inflicted wound he has maintained a grasp of humanity, only drinking blood from packaged hospital stocks he keeps. At first hesitant to join in on a plan to attack a vampire nest, Paul eventually convinces Stella to join them, telling her of his daughter being killed by one and his accusations of a vampire killing her resulting in a divorce with his wife. The following day, the four of them find their way to a vampire's nest and they are ambushed by a group of them, in the attempt to flee, Todd is bitten and turns into a vampire after they lock themselves in a cellar room. When Paul hesitates, Stella manages to kill him by smashing in his head with a cinder block. They decide to wait for night when the vampires go to feed in order to make their escape. After night falls, Dane comes and frees them, on their way out they capture a vampire and interrogate him with the ultraviolet lamps, eventually following him back to another nest. They invade the nest and rescue a human they were using as a feeding station and with her memories of Lilith's lair aboard one of the ships on the bay they are able to plan an attack on her directly. At Dane's place Stella and Paul get intimate and have sex. Meanwhile, Lilith (Mia Kirshner) decides that Agent Norris should prove his worth to become a vampire (in order to cure a throat or lung cancer he has been suffering from) and he bites the neck of a captive girl, Stacey (Katharine Isabelle), drinking her blood until dead. Afterward she turns him to hunt Stella and the others. Dane is killed when Norris arrives, and the others flee with the survivor from the nest, they travel to a boat yard and Jennifer points out the boat that they are set to sail to Alaska in for another 30 day feeding period. They tell Jennifer to leave and the three of them stow away on the ship and discover that they can be resurrected after death if they are fed human blood. They eventually confront the human captain who says he is doing this because they had threatened his family. Amber is suddenly pulled away by someone from behind and kills the captain when she accidentally fires her gun. She is dragged through the decks and Stella and Paul are too late to save her from being eaten. They are quickly captured by Norris and Lilith who orders that they be bled dry. Stella manages to free herself when they are alone with Norris and kills him, but they are subsequently attacked by Lilith when attempting to sabotage the ship and Paul is killed. After being outmatched in hand to hand combat, Stella hides from Lilith and when the queen comes looking for her, Stella emerges from her tub of blood and manages to decapitate her. The other vampires appear, but seeing that she killed Lilith, they quietly stand aside and let her pass without a fight, and she returns to Barrow. Stella digs up Eben's grave and recovers his body to feed him her own blood, it appears not to work and she lies down slowly dying from blood loss. After a time, she sees Eben has returned to his former health and she stands to greet him with a hug. As they embrace, Eben pulls back her shoulder and his sharp teeth come down on her neck before the screen goes dark.